pieterpostfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
In de mist
'In de mist '(Engels: Postman Pat's Foggy Day) is de negende aflevering van seizoen 1 van de Britse animatieserie, Pieter Post. De negende aflevering van de originele versie (Postman Pat) werd uitgezonden op 11 november 1981. De aflevering werd geschreven door John Cunliffe en verteld door Ken Barrie. In Nederland werd de aflevering uitgezonden door de NCRV en verteld door Marnix Kappers. Verhaal Het is mistig in Groenbeek en Pieter rijdt heel voorzichtig. Pieter komt al snel laat aan op het postkantoor, maar de post is er nog niet, dus nodigde mevrouw de Kok hem uit in haar zitkamer voor een kopje thee en koekjes. Als Pieter zijn favoriete koekje wil opeten, arriveert de postbode van Groterdam met de postzak. Pieter helpt mevrouw de Kok met het sorteren van de brieven. Er is niet echt veel post en Pieter gaat weer op weg. Pieter rijdt door de mist maar aan zijn koplampen had hij niet veel aan, dus stopt hij bij een richtingbord om te zien waar hij was. Het bord blijkt een waarschuwing te zijn voor een kruising. Pieter weet niet welke kant hij op moet, dus loopt hij het laantje af om te kijken of hij iets bekends kon zien. Plotseling ziet hij iemand in een veld staan. Pieter denkt dat het Baas Klus is die naar een konijn loert, dus gaat hij met een brief naar hem toe. Pieter tikt op de schouder van Baas Klus, maar hij beweegt niet. Pieter stopt de brief in de zak van Baas Klus. Maar hij beweegt nog steeds niet. Uiteindelijk geeft Pieter hem een duwtje. De vogelverschrikker draait rond en het blijkt een vogelverschrikker te zijn. Pieter voelt zich heel stom, maar gelukkig heeft niemand hem gezien, dus neemt hij afscheid van de vogelverschrikker en begeeft zich terug naar de weg. Ab van Driel komt langs op zijn trekker en wijst Pieter de juiste weg. Pieter is weer onderweg en ziet Bram Boezel al snel aan de kant van de weg staan. Pieter stopt om keelsnoepjes van hem te kopen. De volgende stop is bij de kerk en Pieter geeft wat brieven aan dominee Klomp. De dominee merkt op dat zelfs de mist mevrouw Bartels die naar de kerkkoor komt niet zal laten tegenhouden. Wanneer Pieter terugkeert naar zijn postauto, ontdekt hij dat Smoes weg is. Pieter gaat de mist in om hem te zoeken. Hij vindt Smoes al snel, maar nu zijn ze beiden verdwaald in de mist en kunnen ze de weg niet opnieuw vinden, laat staan de postauto. Ondertussen vindt mevrouw Bartels de postauto bij de kerk, maar er zit niemand in de postauto. Mevrouw Bartels besluit om de dominee in te lichten en luiden samen de kerkklokken waardoor Pieter in staat is om de weg terug te vinden. Terug in de kerk heeft de dominee een kop thee voor hem klaargemaakt en is er ook wat melk voor Smoes. Plotseling ziet mevrouw Bartels de zon schijnen in het glasraam. De wind heeft de mist verdreven, dus kunnen Pieter en Smoes de post zonder problemen bezorgen. Terwijl ze in de postauto rijden, zien ze de vogelverschrikker weer. Pieter denkt dat hij nog steeds op een brief wacht. Personages * Pieter Post * Smoes de Poes * Ab van Driel * Mevrouw de Kok * Bram Boezel * Dominee Klomp * Mevrouw Bartels Voertuigen * PAT 1 (Pieter's postauto) * Rode tractor * SAM 1 (Bram'se winkelwagen) Locaties * Groenbeek Postkantoor * Groenbeek Kerk Trivia * Net als bij Pieter's postauto, had ook het postkantoor van Groenbeek een ander bordje. Het was een geel bordje met rode letters met daarop Post Office (Postkantoor). Nadat de zegen gegeven werd aan het programma om het officiële logo te gebruiken, werd In aflevering 9 (In de mist), het bordje van het postkantoor van Groenbeek vervangen door het officiële bordje. * De orgelversie van het nummer, Doe als de boer is te horen in deze aflevering. De orgelversie is ook te horen in de aflevering, (De vermiste pop) en in de aflevering (De verjaardagsverrassing) van seizoen 1. Ook was de orgelversie te horen in de twee Engelse educatieve special's, Postman Pat's - ABC Story (1990) en in Postman Pat's - 123 Story (1990). * De achtergrondmuziek, Boerenwals (Dawn and Countryside Waltz) die gebruikt wordt als Pieter naar Smoes de Poes zoekt, was ook te horen in de twee Engelse educatieve specials, Postman Pat's - ABC Story (1990) en in Read Along with Postman Pat (1994). * Het is geen wonder dat Pieter dacht dat de vogelverschrikker misschien Baas Klus zou zijn, omdat hij de pet van Baas Klus draagt. * In het Engelse boek gaat Smoes de Poes mee naar het postkantoor samen met Pieter, in de tv aflevering is dat niet zo. Categorie:Afleveringen